baby blue, ocean deep
by Lissa.chann
Summary: she knows he's not supposed to be here. pleasuring her with the curtains barely closed, her everything exposed to him and whoever could be watching.(smut/dracoxherm)


authors note:  
_

sorry if it's bad but it was a spur of the moment thing! i tried a new writing style. it's just smutty and i missed writing! it's draco and hermione by the way. btw the run ons and stuff are all purposely put because it's like fast, carnal and mostly just very everywhere. thanks for reading y'all!

it's so slow. he moves so slowly, as his hands graze upon her skin and raised freckles...it sends heat through her bones. she is ablaze, writhing under him and aching. her body aching...yearning for his gaze, her moans, his not so great handling and all the slow ness.

the slow seduction of him to her in the night is all she cared about. the careless glances in the middle of potions, discreet yet obvious to anyone who had eyes, to the subtle bumps in the middle of the hallway.

he came to her in the midst of darkness, awakening her with licks between her neck and responding with grasps and groans. the moans as soft and as beautiful as the murky lake waters that bathe her skin in a succulent shade of blue and grey. she's quiet though because even in her slumber, she knows he's not supposed to be here. pleasuring her with the curtains barely closed, her everything exposed to him and whoever could be watching.

her eyes barely flutter open before she closes them again, just catching a glimpse of those flaxen locks hovering above her bosom before descending down and capturing them between his pink supple lips. her breath is caught and she wants to taste him. to feel him.

she moans his name, billowing around his face with her hands and ears with the melodic lament that he's so accustomed to. he hovers above her, feeling her body with tentative hands and hungry eyes; his arousal proving as evident as his heavy breathing.

one by one, as slowly as they began, she peels his clothes off in the slowest manner of kisses. her tongue tastes him, gropes at his mess of hair and presses herself against him. his hands loop around her waist he holds her in place, as he mentally steps back to admire her aching form.

'god...' he mumbles. tonight is like a melody. she curls into his hand as it slips between her heat. grazing her body insatiably, they gaze upon each other. his own half lidded ones, her pitched sighs flowing as free as a gust of wind...he grasps her arse; pulls her into a slacken kiss and makes her arch for him. he plunges deeper into her depths and she croons to him.

he lets go and she lets go, running all over his hand; her breath ragged. he pulls at her chin and shows her how much he wants to taste her; running the very same fingers across his mouth in such an enticing way, she feels compelled to relish in her own flavors as well. and she does, all the while running her tongue against his skin until he looks spent.

he was spent alright. she knew he couldn't resist her and the way her luscious curls fell so gracefully across her face in the heat of flight. he slips across her skin and delicate upon luscious inches of freckled layers expose itself to him...

he'd never been more struck.

she pulls herself up, straddling herself across the lap of her lover, and purposely making sure to graze her heat against his member as she descends down to pleasure him.

her lips touch every inch of skin that he can bare to offer before she begins and his eyes struggle to stay open. fuck her mouth is impeccable and her attention to him is beautiful. the slow pace, the long laps, the tightening of his sac around her nimble fingers, and the kisses to his head kill him.

the finish was blinding. so many colours, so many bluish blues and sunset oranges, floral pinks fuck fuck god god. fucking flying...fucking flying fuck his toes curl it was so fucking good, christ.

she heaved herself up and between his lazy withdrawal and the pearl nakedness, he couldn't resist. she crawled upon him and met his hips with her lips, grounded on them with moan and looked at her lover.

his pale locks, blazing silver eyes, the heavy breaths that follow right before the kiss and the pained pleading she gave him. her lover was one of a different kind. he was never frantic, no, always giving to her in the most paced way possible as though they had time. which they didn't. but it didn't matter to him, and her multiple climaxes were proof of that.

his lips met her neck and she begged and begged for her release, his accompaniment to her impending orgasm, his part in her waves, to send the boat out in the sea so she could plunge so deep deep into her own delves and he could come with her if she wanted my god, he could.

he was beginning the trip, answering her prayers her wants and wishes as he guided her hips towards his member in the want. as she gasped out, praising her deity that existed for this moment, he turned them around and put her into the bottom and pumped. her hands everywhere, she settled on his jutting hip bones and pushed and grabbed, because she couldnt get enough and his strokes were beautiful and she was flying. she flying deep in the ocean and he went faster and she cried out and she swore when he looked at her there was something much worse than anything gutteral.

she couldnt control herself and she went until she was raspy. he felt her and aided to her release and she cried out so long and so hard she swore she was going to die. if she went blind right then and there she wouldnt mind because his face covered in lust and want would forever be imprinted and burned into her mind body and soul.

he came and he came so many times. he had lost count and she felt so good, her walls clenched around him and it drove him crazy how many times they could continue this. he drug her from the pit of the bottomless ocean and together they breathed and regained normalcy in the confines of a canopy poster bed.

she was breathless and knew he couldnt stay. they kissed so fiercely and maybe it would be the last time? she prayed it wasnt because if the gods could answer her prayers for release, surely they could answer her for stability as well.

because the gods had not left her at the bottom of the ocean for no one to drag her back up anyways.

!


End file.
